


AC19 Day 22: A Very Special Day

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [22]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Just a big event they leave for a moment, Most of the characters are mentioned to be there, Oral Sex, Smut, This isn't public sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Years and years and years after Illidan's exile, he comes back to Azeroth and discovers that Maiev still loves him and that they had a son. Has weeks pass and that it seems that Illidan won't leave again, Khalari decide to prepare a very special day for his parents.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Kudos: 10





	AC19 Day 22: A Very Special Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashita/gifts).



> This one had been asked by my friend Akashita over a year ago x) (I know, I know, every requested fic from the Calendar come from last year and I'm really sorry).
> 
> Enjoy !

The party was going great. Even better than anyone could have asked.

The chef was finishing the dessert while the orchestra was playing for all the guests who were waiting, giving them something to dance to. Some were still eating at the buffet and Khalari was running around everywhere, checking things to makes sure nothing was going wrong. And in a corner, getting away from all the agitation for just a few minutes, Maiev was watching the place, her smile hadn't left her since the morning and it was even bigger.

Slowly, Illidan joined her and bowed to her, a playful smile on his face.

“Mrs. Stormrage.” He said, kissing the ring on her finger.

“Mr. Shadowsong.” She responded by pulling him close to her.

Taking her offer, he put an arm around her waist and leaned down to meet her lips, kissing her deeply. They broke apart and stayed in each other arms, looking at their wedding reception.

Khalari was still running everywhere, sometimes joined by an Illidari or a Warden to get everything in times. Velen was telling old stories or even jokes to the peoples sitting with him, Khadgar interrupting him from times to time to add his own version. Even Malfurion and Tyrande were present, doing their best to not show they were a little uncomfortable to be there, especially Tyrande who kept eye siding Jarod and Shandris as they were getting more food. Meanwhile, Altruis and Kor’vas were doing their best to calm down Anlya and keep her busy from starting a fight with the High Priestess.

Illidan slowly leaned down to get at Maiev’s level, a grin on his face as he began to whisper.

“Can we go to a more…quiet place?”

Maiev only looked at him, questioning him with her eyes and he responded by sliding his hands until it reached her butt, squeezing it lightly while bringing her closer, making her sigh loudly even when she was blushing.

“Illidan, not now.” She whispered back. “Our disappearance wouldn’t go unnoticed and we still haven’t got the dessert.”

“We’ll be back right in time, I promise you.”

His hot breath on her neck was slowly arousing Maiev and if at first, she wanted to keep refusing, knowing they would have the entire night just for them, but seeing how they weren’t in the spotlight for the moment, the idea of evading for a while became really tempting. With a little sigh of resignation, she put her head on his arm and softly smiled.

“We better go now if we want to be back for the dessert.” She whispered.

Without saying a word, Illidan slowly walked backward, taking Maiev with him as he made sure no one was seeing them leave.

Like two teenagers running away, they ran through the hallways, trying to contain their laugh while swirling in each other arms until they reached the room reserved only for them. Illidan was already kissing her in her neck while his hands were under her dress, slowly moving up to be able to get it out of the way as soon as it would be possible. Meanwhile, Maiev pushed the door open knowing Illidan wasn’t caring about where they would do it.

They got inside and had to stop everything they were doing as the vision of the room completely decorated with hundreds of candles everywhere, already burning, gave the room one big romantic atmosphere.

“Since when did you planned this?” Asked Maiev, a little suspicious.

“I swear this isn’t me…” Illidan responded while a smile grew on his face as he was squinting. “And you can’t see it but every single one candle had been fel infused and some of them have letters on them.”

“Go on…” Maiev could only say, expecting the worst.

“So you won’t knock over them…” He began to read. “And by the way, congratulation.”

Maiev laughed a little while muttering something about the Illidari but Illidan couldn’t understand if she wanted to thank them or make them regret. Realizing they were losing time with all of this, Illidan quickly went back to her neck and now that they were alone, Maiev moaned out loud. He put his hands over her hips, under the dress and slowly moved it up, freeing her legs and core. She grabbed his jaws and brought his face to hers and kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing together as his hands delicately got rid of her underwear, putting it on the side. Their breath was now heavy and they were already panting, smiling at each other when they would break apart for a few seconds.

“Be careful with the dress,” whispered Maiev between two moans. “It was a hell to put it on and took way too long.”

“Don’t worry,” he replied with a smirk and his eyes shining as he looked at her. “I won’t take it out before tonight and I won’t tear it apart either.”

Expertly, he reached his own back and unbuttoned the suit between his wings, allowing him to take it off and show off his tattooed chest.

“But I will need help to put my clothes back,” he smiled.

“I prefer you like that,” she whispered, her hands already walking around his chest.

“I know, this is why I took it off.”

He sank down on her, reaching her core with his face and Maiev grabbed her dress, getting it out of the way for him and already rested her legs on his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. His tongue made the first move and the moan echoed through the room. Smiling, Illidan continued his ministrations and played with her clit as her hands found his head and gently caressed it. The more he was going, the more he felt her legs trying to squeeze him closer and he put his hands over her tights and held them, leaving light scratches on them. Soon, she began desperately to repress her moans as she felt she wouldn’t be quiet at all and it only made Illidan laugh between her legs as he stopped licking and was now sucking on her clit. He added a little growl coming from the deepest of his throat that vibrated against her and she moaned loudly, his name almost escaping her lips.

The sound of footsteps just passing in the hallway could be heard and they straighten up a little, waiting to see if they had been discovered or not. But as the footsteps kept going without a stop, they looked back at each other and laughed as Maiev fell back on the bed.

“We’ll still have all the night for us,” she whispered, listening carefully to catch any sound coming from the hallway. “We either go back to the reception now or I need you to be faster.”

“You know me too well Maiev,” he whispered back into her ears as his hands were already untying his pants. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fast.”

She felt his tip at her entrance and she smiled at him as she moved her arms to be around his waist, pushing him to her as one of her hand squeezed his butt. They kissed and Illidan thrust into her. He was going slowly but deeply and their moans were only muffled by the fact they would keep kissing until they were out of breathing. Maiev was holding them together, embracing him around the chest. From time to time, she would roll her hips, making him hit some of her more sensible spots. Soon, Illidan became faster in his thrusts and he kissed her more passionately, their moans dying on their lips.

“I’m coming,” he whispered between two kisses, his breath hard.

Maiev simply hugged him harder and with one last thrust, Illidan cumed inside her, refraining the growl of joy as hard as he could. Maiev went silent as Illidan’s orgasm took her with her. Once it started to fade out, they took back a deep breath and tried to come back to their senses. They were still embraced and slowly, they laughed from the euphoria. Laugh quickly interrupted as they kissed once again.

“You know Maiev,” began Illidan, trying to breathe normally. “I would make the same choices and mistakes again and again if it means that I would relive this day.”

“Keep it for the night,” she laughed, quickly kissing him on the lips. “I love you too.”

Illidan smiled back at her and helped her to get out of the bed, swiftly checking the dress and her hair to be sure it wasn’t obvious that they enjoyed some time together instead of staying with all of their guests. As it was good, Maiev then helped him putting back the suit and after he looked through the door and walls with his spectral sight, verifying that the hallway was empty and they got out of the room.

As fast as they left, they went back to the main room of the reception and after making sure that no one was looking at them, they went back to the place Maiev was standing at the beginning, acting as if they hadn’t left and just laughing between them.

“Mom, dad!” Khalari interrupted after a few minutes, joining them. “We are going to serve the dessert, come with me.”

Illidan and Maiev looked at each other and smiled, their fingers intertwined as they held hands and they followed their son to start the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: A follow-up from a fic from last year and we'll be back before the War of the Ancient.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
